High availability is necessary for virtualized systems and services to minimize down time. To meet user expectation, the availability of virtualized systems and services should be on par with that of non-virtualized systems and services. However, high-availability designs for virtualized systems and services are much more complicated than their non-virtualized counterparts due to the existence of independent multiple layers where each layer may have its own failure recovery mechanism.